The present invention generally relates to fabricating SONOS type nonvolatile memory semiconductor devices. In particular, the present invention relates to improved methods of fabricating the source/drain regions and the charge trapping dielectric of SONOS type nonvolatile memory semiconductor devices.
Conventional floating gate flash memory types of EEPROMs (electrically erasable programmable read only memory), employ a memory cell characterized by a vertical stack of a tunnel oxide, a first polysilicon layer over the tunnel oxide, an ONO (oxide-nitride-oxide) interlevel dielectric over the first polysilicon layer, and a second polysilicon layer over the ONO interlevel dielectric. For example, Guterman et al (IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 26, No. 4, p. 576, 1979) relates to a floating gate nonvolatile memory cell consisting of a floating gate sandwiched between a gate oxide and an interlevel oxide, with a control gate over the interlevel oxide.
Generally speaking, a flash memory cell is programmed by inducing hot electron injection from a portion of the substrate, such as the channel section near the drain region, to the floating gate. Electron injection carries negative charge into the floating gate. The injection mechanism can be induced by grounding the source region and a bulk portion of the substrate and applying a relatively high positive voltage to the control electrode to create an electron attracting field and applying a positive voltage of moderate magnitude to the drain region in order to generate xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d (high energy) electrons. After sufficient negative charge accumulates on the floating gate, the negative potential of the floating gate raises the threshold voltage of its field effect transistor (FET) and inhibits current flow through the channel region through a subsequent xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d mode. The magnitude of the read current is used to determine whether or not a flash memory cell is programmed. The act of discharging the floating gate of a flash memory cell is called the erase function. The erase function is typically carried out by a Fowler-Nordheim tunneling mechanism between the floating gate and the source region of the transistor (source erase or negative gate erase) or between the floating gate and the substrate (channel erase). A source erase operation is induced by applying a high positive voltage to the source region and grounding the control gate and the substrate while floating the drain of the respective memory cell.
Subsequently, SONOS (Silicon Oxide Nitride Oxide Silicon) type memory devices have been introduced. See Chan et al, IEEE Electron Device Letters, Vol. 8, No. 3, p. 93, 1987. SONOS type flash memory cells are constructed having a charge trapping non-conducting dielectric layer, typically a silicon nitride layer, sandwiched between two silicon dioxide layers (insulating layers). The nonconducting dielectric layer functions as an electrical charge trapping medium. A conducting gate layer is placed over the upper silicon dioxide layer. Since the electrical charge is trapped locally near whichever side that is used as the drain, this structure can be described as a two-transistor cell, or two-bits per cell. If multi-level is used, then four or more bits per cell can be accomplished. Multi-bit cells enable SONOS type memory devices to have the advantage over others in facilitating the continuing trend increasing the amount of information held/processed on an integrated circuit chip.
For simplicity, a two-bit per cell implementation of SONOS is described. While both bits of SONOS type memory devices are programmed in a conventional manner, such as using hot electron programming, each bit is read in a direction opposite that in which it is programmed with a relatively low gate voltage. For example, the right bit is programmed conventionally by applying programming voltages to the gate and the drain while the source is grounded or at a lower voltage. Hot electrons are accelerated sufficiently so that they are injected into a region of the trapping dielectric layer near the drain. The device, however, is read in the opposite direction from which it is written, meaning voltages are applied to the gate and the source while the drain is grounded or at a lower voltage. The left bit is similarly programmed and read by swapping the functionality of source and drain terminals. Programming one of the bits leaves the other bit with its information intact.
Reading in the reverse direction is most effective when relatively low gate voltages are used. A benefit of utilizing relatively low gate voltages in combination with reading in the reverse direction is that the potential drop across the portion of the channel beneath the trapped charge region is significantly reduced. A relatively small programming region or charge trapping region is possible due to the lower channel potential drop under the charge trapping region. This permits much faster programming times because the effect of the charge trapped in the localized trapping region is amplified. Programming times are reduced while the delta in threshold voltage between the programmed versus unprogrammed states remains the same as when the device is read in the forward direction.
SONOS type memory devices offer additional advantages as well. In particular, the erase mechanism of the memory cell is greatly enhanced. Both bits of the memory cell can be erased by applying suitable erase voltages to the gate and the drain for the right bit and to the gate and the source for the left bit. Another advantage includes reduced wearout from cycling thus increasing device longevity. An effect of reading in the reverse direction is that a much higher threshold voltage for the same amount of programming is possible. Thus, to achieve a sufficient delta in the threshold voltage between the programmed and unprogrammed states of the memory cell, a much smaller region of trapped charge is required when the cell is read in the reverse direction than when the cell is read in the forward direction.
The erase mechanism is enhanced when the charge trapping region is made as narrow as possible. Programming in the forward direction and reading in the reverse direction permits limiting the width of the charge trapping region to a narrow region near the drain (right bit) or the source. This allows for much more efficient erasing of the memory cell.
Another advantage of localized charge trapping is that during erase, the region of the nitride away from the drain does not experience deep depletion since the erase occurs near the drain only. The final threshold of the cell after erasing is self limited by the device structure itself. This is in direct contrast to conventional single transistor floating gate flash memory cells which often have deep depletion problems.
Although many advantages are described above, there are some disadvantages associated with SONOS type memory devices. In some instances, it is difficult to form the charge trapping layer over a silicon substrate or gate oxide layer with preciseness and uniformity, high quality (no defects), and without contamination. Such a constitution presents challenges for precisely and uniformly forming ONO sub-layers having predetermined thicknesses.
Moreover, a well formed ONO dielectric provides adequate poly to source/drain isolation. Contamination and dopants/implants that undesirably become incorporated into an ONO dielectric decrease the poly to source/drain isolation, thereby decreasing the reliability of the memory devices made therewith. This is especially a concern if attempts are made to form bitlines by implanting source/drains after the ONO dielectric is formed. However, if the source/drains are implanted prior to forming the ONO dielectric, unwanted excessive diffusion of the implants occurs. This is because there are several thermal cycles associated with making and annealing the ONO dielectric. There is an unmet need for SONOS type nonvolatile memory devices having both improved poly to source/drain isolation and little or no excessive diffusion of implants.
The present invention provides a simplified process for fabricating SONOS type nonvolatile memory devices, and in particular, a simplified process for forming charge trapping dielectrics and source/drains in SONOS type nonvolatile memory devices. The SONOS type nonvolatile memory devices lead to the efficient production of dense, robust single-poly nonvolatile memory devices. The present invention minimizes defects, contamination, and cost commonly associated with ONO formation in the core region, improves poly to source/drain isolation, and mitigates excessive diffusion of source/drain implants. The present invention also leads to the formation of charge trapping dielectrics having uniform and precise thickness while improved scaling.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a method of forming a SONOS type non-volatile semiconductor memory device, involving forming a first layer of a charge trapping dielectric on a semiconductor substrate; forming a second layer of the charge trapping dielectric over the first layer of the charge trapping dielectric on the semiconductor substrate; optionally at least partially forming a third layer of the charge trapping dielectric over the second layer of the charge trapping dielectric on the semiconductor substrate; optionally removing the third layer of the charge trapping dielectric, if present; forming a source/drain mask over the charge trapping dielectric; implanting a source/drain implant through the charge trapping dielectric into the semiconductor substrate; optionally removing the third layer of the charge trapping dielectric, if present; and one of forming the third layer of the charge trapping dielectric over the second layer of the charge trapping dielectric on the semiconductor substrate, reforming the third layer of the charge trapping dielectric over the second layer of the charge trapping dielectric on the semiconductor substrate, or forming additional material over the third layer of the charge trapping dielectric.